Time Goes On
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Sequel to White Christmas. Once enough time has passed by, even second chances are possible.


A/N: I've had a request about a certain story that ended in heartbreak. Turns out one of my friends didn't like the ending. After some thinking and daydreaming, and other junk I tend to do, I've decided to make this sequel. You happy now Silver Sheilds? This one's going to have a happy ending! Consider yourself lucky, since I didn't plan on writing a sequel to White Christmas. Beware though; Tails is going to be acting VERY…strange. Really, really strange. Oh well, it's funny. Well, enjoy everyone! -listening to Four Seasons by Namie Amuro-

-----

Disclaimer: I only own Christina, Starlight, Moonlight, and Alisha. Everyone else belongs to Sega.

-----

Time Goes On

-----

It's been a few years now since I've moved back. I have a new workshop now, more advanced than the one back in the Mystic Ruins. It still has a nice view, although it's kind of annoying to see familiar faces, ones that used to bully me. I just ignore them though, nothing they can do to me now.

Every few days my cousin Alisha would come by, trying to get me out of my workshop and introduce me to her friends. I knew better though. She was just trying to hook me up with one of them. Not a chance. Just because it's been 4 years doesn't mean I'm over HER yet.

When New Year's came, like I had promised, I visited my family. The visit lasted longer than I thought it would, a few days turning to weeks, than weeks to months. Eventually I returned, only to let everyone know I was moving and to retrieve my belongings. I still remember the expression on their faces. But they understood why I made my choice. I had to get away. Or I would never get over her.

Heh. Right now, that looks like a fruitless attempt. Four years without contact with her, and yet I still think about our time together. I wonder every once in a while she married that hedgehog. Did they have kids? Is he taking good care of her daughters?

Ack. Maybe Alisha has the right idea. Maybe I should get a new girlfriend.

-----

Something must really be wrong with me. Why in the world did I ever possibly consider my cousin to ever have a good idea? These girls are so…irritating! I wish they'd leave my tails alone already. They have their own tails, no need to get all touchy with mine. Alisha, you are so dead.

"Hey, back up girls! Give the guy some space!" Huh, your death has been postponed until further notice.

"Aww, but his fur is so soft and fluffy!" My fur is WHAT!? But only girls should have that kind of fur! Damn, I've been spending too much time in my workshop; the oil must be soaking into my fur. Note to self; fly off to an excavation site for a week or two until my fur is coarse again.

"Okay…that's a little disturbing to know…" For once, my cousin agrees with me. And that's extremely rare. I should go home now. Who knows what'll happen next. And there's no way I'm going to jinx myself by being sarcastic than have that very comment actually occur. Yes, that's the best decision right now.

"Alisha, I'm heading back home. It was…nice to meet you…" Not really. But my mother taught me to always be polite when it came to the female gender. A man should never scorn a woman. I've seen the results so many times, especially with Amy. No way am I risking that danger.

"Already? Why? Afraid that-" I quickly covered her mouth, glaring at her. That was a close call.

"Don't. Do that." All she did was remove my hand and glare back.

"Do what? Tease you? It's not as if some sugar high kids are going to pop out of nowhere and tackle you to the ground." Damn you Alisha!

"Hey! It's Mr. Tails!"

"Really? Yay!" The moment I heard those voices, I ran for my life. That is not a joke. I am LITERALLY running for my life. Why? Their mouths are covered with chocolate that's why! I'm gonna kill you Alisha, just you wait!

-----

Man, those two can run fast. And I think I know why. They spend too much time with Sonic and Amy's kids. Peeking out from the leaves, I looked around to see if they were still around. Yes, I'm safe! Okay, slowly, slowly…

"Moonlight! I found him!"

"Wha!?" Ouch! Crap, I forgot that Starlight could fly. Oh no, gotta get up, gotta get outta- "Ahh!" Too late.

"Mr. Tails! We caught you!"

"Did you know how hard it was to find you? Mommy wanted to meet with you." Yup. It's official. I should've stayed home today. Gently lifting them off, I scratched my head, trying to figure out how to nicely turn them down. This is pretty hard, recalling that Starlight tends to cry easily.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't meet up with your mother." Oh no, not the puppy eyes! "I-It's not that I DON'T want to see her! It's just that I have plans to leave soon! So I don't have time at the moment!" I know that look…they're suspicious of me. Darn you Rouge! Why did you have to be their aunt!?

"But Uncle Knuckles told us from your letter that you were bored." I think everyone's turned against me. Then again, Knuckles has a soft spot when it comes to his nieces and daughters. At least Shadow and Cream haven't betrayed me. "And Miss Cream suggested that we should visit you." I meant Shadow! Shadow, my good old pal.

"And Shadow told us that you were lonely and des…desperate for co…company!" Curse them! Curse all my so called friends! I know a 21 year old shouldn't be cursing his friends, but who cares! Those backstabbers! They know I shouldn't have contact with this family! And now they're pushing them to me!? Damn it all, my intelligence level is dropping! I'm even cursing like Knuckles! Huh? Oh great. Now Moonlight and Starlight think I'm crazy.

"Fine, fine. I'll meet up with her mother." At that they jumped for joy, but I cleared my throat. "But only for a few minutes. After that, I'm going to prepare for my trip. Got it?" With that, they just grinned and nodded. I might as well get this over with.

-----

Okay, calm down. It's just a girl, scratch that, woman who's a mother of these 2 bizarre girls. Who I used to date. That I still like. And dumped me for someone who cheated on her…twice…this is not helping one bit. Think of something else…building my first plane…defeating Eggman on my own…when Metal Sonic was reactivated, huh, wonder what happened to that guy? Then there's the hedgehog from the future, Silver. Oh yeah, and the Babylon Rogues, haven't heard from them. Heh, than there was when Sonic was a werehog at night. Good times. Good times.

"Uhm, Tails? You're about to walk into a tree." What the!? She's right, that was a close one. Laughing nervously I looked down at the little echidna.

"Thanks Moonlight…got a little…distracted." She only giggled, whispering in the hybrid bat fox's ear. Wait, don't tell me they're in on…whatever Sonic and everyone else is planning. Great, I can't even predict what my friends do anymore. Sighing, I looked down, only to see Starlight in my face, as in MY FACE. "Agh!" This is perfect! Even a 5 year old can sneak up on me now! I'm too rusty, I should lengthen the trip to a month…no, 2 months. Perhaps half a year?

"Scared you Mr. Tails!" Ha ha ha. That is so funny. Notice the sarcasm? "So…are you thinking about Mama?" Your mama, Chri-and I had just gotten my thoughts away from her! I knew it. They're all against me. I can't trust anyone. Not even my family. Yes, that's why Alisha forced me out. She knew her family was coming to visit. What? I have the right to be skeptical and start on my pathway to insanity. Wait, pathway to insanity? I need therapy.

"Tails, if you don't look up and stop making those funny faces, you won't get to see Mommy. She's watching you know, and I think you're scaring her with your…what was it called…ahh! Mood swings!"

This is what I have to say to that one comment. Men do not get mood swings. We just…show what we're thinking. Yeah, that's right. I am NOT having mood swings. And also-wait. Did Moonlight just say…

"Miles? Are you all right? You're not breathing." That settles it. Two years worth of excavation.

-----

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in-

"Miles? You haven't anything for awhile. Are you sure you're not sick?" Crap, I can feel my face heating up again. Scooting away without her noticing, I tried to think of other things like…Eggman in a thong. "I knew it! You ARE sick! We need to get you home immediately!" Scary…so…scary…make it go away…

"What the hell? Yo, cous'. Are you faking sick again?"

"Faking…sick?" Ow, my head! Alisha! Ooh, you're just digging your grave deeper and deeper. "How could he be faking? If you look closely, you can tell that he could, well, upchuck at any moment." Is it really that obvious?

"Eww! Keep 'im away from me! I'm outta here! Good luck Miles!" At least she's gone. One headache down. Now to take care of TOO CLOSE! WAY TOO CLOSE!

"I-I'm sorry! Did I surprise you?" I had immediately crawled away backwards, my face hot with sweat dripping from my fur. Oh my god, my heart is beating like an engine! Her face was too close, even though she was checking my temperature, she was invading my bubble!

"I'm fine! D-Don't worry about me! I'm…fine." That's good, deep breathes. Calm down. Just keep your distance. Now, voice your thoughts. Slowly, form the words. "S-So…what was it you…wanted to talk about?" Better. My face is back to normal and my heart has slowed down, breathing normally again. I guess I'm finally moving on.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing." According to your daughters, your brother gave you the idea. But I won't say that. "I mean, you kept contact with everyone else. But…never mind. I understand why though. So don't worry about it." While she was talking, I was making plans. Not just any ordinary plans. Plans of revenge on each of my so called 'friends'. They promised they wouldn't let her know I stayed with contact with them! Those liars! Wait a second…what!?

"No no no! That's not why, I mean, argh!" That's not why I didn't call or write a letter. But how can I tell her without revealing too much? Why is she smiling at me?

"Please don't try to make excuses. I know that I…hurt you really badly." Without her even trying, I was already feeling guilty. "Who would want to remain…friends with someone who turned their back on you? I feel like such a hypocrite." Oh no, please don't tell me that my gut's twisting right now. "There I was, preaching how wrong it is to cheat and all, saying how wrong it is to dump someone and hook up with another right away. When I did that very sin." Please, PLEASE tell me I'm not gritting my teeth. "I was such an idiot. Forgetting all the memories and promises we made, just to turn to someone who I knew, you knew, heck, all our friends knew would lie over and over and over again." Someone, anyone, tell me it's the wind making my eyes sting. I'll stop cussing! I'll go out with Alisha's friends! I'll do anything! "What's the worst though is that I didn't realize all that until…until he told me he was marrying a girl he's been seeing on the side. A girl who was younger, prettier, more talented, and also…pregnant with his child." I'll admit it now, I was trembling with rage. "I deserve it though. After what I've done, I should be alone for the rest of my life. At least I have my daughters…that's enough…"

"That's a lie."

"A lie? But it's the truth. I deserve nothing. The reason I came here is to apologize for the pain I brought you. I know you'll never forgive me. Bu-"

"Stop telling lies." She just looked away, hiding her eyes under her bangs. I walked over and crouched in front of her, using my hand to lift her face so I could clearly see her face.

"Wha…what are you…"

"You're not a hypocrite."

"Yes I-"

"No. I was gone during that time, barely called you or even wrote a letter while I was with Sonic. You only had him at the time. It was obvious you would fall for him."

"But still. Accepting him when he-"

"Because you were a forgiving person. Not to mention, people do crazy things when they're in love. You accepted his faults, you were in love. Look at Amy and Rouge. They're with a guy who tends to run away and a guy who tends to start fights. Even though they're married, they still act the same as always. Sonic still runs off, Knuckles still brawls."

"That may be true. Still, no one would ever-"

"Wrong. The REAL truth is, HE didn't deserve YOU. No guy is worthy of you. You gave him a chance. Many chances. Heck, you gave ME a chance once, but I was too involved with my inventions and helping out Sonic, you were lost in the background. What you need to do is find a guy who'll put you at the top of his list." There, all said and done. Heck, I never thought I would feel so…free. It was nice to let all that out. I've had it bottled in for far too long. Looking back at her, I gave a small smile, giving a small peck on her forehead.

"Huh!?" Ruffling her hair, I stood up, walking away to get ready for my trip. These 2 years will bring my senses back, no more little kids sneaking up on me.

-----

There, I called everyone to let them know I'd be gone. Everything's packed up. All that's left is letting my parents and relatives know I'll be gone for the next 2 years. Hmm, by than I should have the perfect revenge planned for each and every one of my…friends, not to mention Alisha. Revenge is best served cold.

Opening the door I froze, Christina poised to knock. I saw her face turn pink, feeling mine do the same. As she averted her eyes, I cleared her throat, getting rid of the lump. Making sure not to make eye contact, I attempted to talk.

"Is there…something you forgot?" I didn't hear anything, so I decided to look at her. Eyes widening, her hand was out for a handshake, her eyes staring straight into mine. After a few minutes, her voice came out.

"My name is Christina Ark. I came to let you know my daughters and I will be moving into the neighborhood within a couple weeks. We've decided to greet our future neighbors so…here I am…" Her eyes started to lower, her hand as well, as her face turned redder. Holding in a chuckle, I grabbed her hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Christina. My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. Would you like to come in?" My eyes softened as she smiled shyly, letting her walk inside.

I guess that trip can wait. Helping a new neighbor move in came first after all.

-----

A/N: Are you happy now? Sure, it's not the mushy lovey-dovey one-shot you expected, but hey. Problems have to be resolved after all. And they can't just get together just like that. So, the best thing that could happen for them is to start all over. I bet lots of people would like that, huh? -sighs- There are moments that I wish I could start over as well. But both people have to be committed in order for both to have a clean slate. This is very hard to do. Let's see, next on my updating list is…Just the Three of Us. Hope you enjoyed this bizarre story that had Tails acting like a weirdo! Buh-bye for now!


End file.
